STEP
by LS-snowie
Summary: Siwon menyesali semua yang telah terjadi. Dia ingin seseorang dari masa lalunya kembali. Sesulit apapun bahkan terasa tidak mungkin dimata orang lain tapi dia ingin orang yang telah pergi itu kembali padanya. Hanya seorang Kim Kibum. SIBUM/Super Junior Official Couple/TVXQ member. [END]
1. Chapter 1

**~STEP~**

.

LS~Snowie

.

Cast : SiBum

Support Cast : Super Junior + TVXQ

.

Ganre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst (bisa berubah sesuai mood saya)

.

Reat : T

.

Lenght : Threeshot

.

Disclaimer : Kibum dan Siwon milik orangtua, keluarga mereka dan tuhan. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fanfic gaje ini murni milik saya.

.

**Warning : GS, TYPO(s), NO BASH!, NO PLAGIAT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

...

Seorang namja tampan sedang menyusuri jalan kecil dengan banyak pohon cemara dikedua sisi jalan. Namja itu menghirup udara segar pegunungan disana, sebuah senyum terukir indah diwajahnya hingga dia sampai diujung jalan setapak itu dan menapilkan sebuah danau kecil. Dipejamkan matanya untuk menikmati kesejukan udara sekitar.

_'__Wonnie hyung.'_

Sebuah suara menyentak namja itu dan secara spontan membuka matanya untuk mengamati sekitar mencari dimana seseorang yang menyerukan nama kecilnya.

Kosong...tidak ada seorangpun kecuali dia. Membuatnya tersadar dan kembali menutup mata tapi ada yang berbeda, tidak ada lagi senyum yang terpasang diwajah namja itu melainkan setetes bening air mengalir dari mata dan membasahi wajah menawannya.

"Kibummie." Gumamnya parau.

Entah apa yang membuat namja itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Seorang diri dipinggir danau kecil yang sepi, berbaring menutup mata dan menangis.

'Hati ini menjadi lebih ringan saat dimana hari-hari kita menyusuri jalan kecil ini bersama. Dan bodohnya aku baru menyadari itu saat kamu sudah sangat jauh.'

...

"Dari mana kau Choi?" sapaan seorang kakek ditoko kelontong menghentikan seorang namja tampan yang melewati toko kelontongnya saat matahari sudah akan terbenam.

"Aku dari danau haraboji." Dia menghampiri kakek itu. "Biar aku bantu." Namja tampan itu kini membantu sang kakek yang sedang membereskan tokonya untuk ditutup.

"Kau sangat baik siwon~ah." Senyum terukir diwajah namja tampan yang ternyata bernama Choi Siwon itu.

"Seandainya sikapmu sejak dulu seperti ini terutama pada gadis kami. Mungkin hingga sekarang kamu tidak akan sendiri saat menghabiskan waktu didanau itu." Seketika saraf siwon tidak berfungsi dan hanya bisa mematung hingga sang kakek selesai memberesakan barang dagangannya.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu siwon~ah. Sebaiknya kamu pulang." Ujar sang kakek dibalas mendapat anggukan dari siwon dan segera pamit pulang pada sang kakek.

.

_ '__Seandainya sikapmu sejak dulu seperti ini terutama pada gadis kami.'  
_Kata-kata sang kakek penjaga toko kelontong itu terus teringat dikepala siwon hingga malam menjelang.

Seandainya...

.

**FLASBACK ON**

**.**

Seorang gadis cantik nan imut berjalan riang menyusuri koridor sekolah. Senyum menawan dan sikap ramah membuat siswa yang dilewatinya tersenyum bahkan menyapa gadis itu. Saat semakin dekat dengan pintu yang dituju senyum diwajahnya makin lebar. Dan diapun sampai

"SIWONNIEEE~" jeritnya saat memasuki pintu kelas 3A. Tapi semua siswa yang ada dikelas itu tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun seperti sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah gadis satu ini.

Dilangkahkannya kedua kaki indah yang dia miliki menuju pojok belakang kelas dimana seorang namja yang dipanggilnya siwonnie sedang fokus pada handphone genggamnya.

"Pagi wonnie. Kenapa tadi wonnie tidak menunggu bummie berangkat kesekolah. Jadinya bummie berangkat sendirian lewat jalan seram itu." Protes gadis yang memanggil dirinya bummie.

Dia menatap siwon untuk menunggu permintaan maaf namja itu atau sekedar memberikan alasan kenapa namja sahabat kecilnya itu tidak menunggunya. Tapi sudah beberapa menit tidak ada satu katapun keluar dari bibir joker siwon.

"Wonnie. Bummie bukan patung setidaknya jawab pertanyaan bummie." Ujarnya lagi dan kali ini sambil mempoutkan bibir berisinya. Dan tentu saja mendapat tatapan lapar dari namja dikelasnya.

"Wonniee~"

"Aku tidak ingin menunggu !" akhirnya siwon membuka suaranya seadaanya sambil melemparkan deathglare pada namja-namja yang menatap kibum.

"Huh!. Wonnie jahat." Bukannya berhenti pout yang dibuat bibir kibum makin menjadi.

SRAK !

"Ehh.. wonnie mau kemana ?" tanya bummie yang melihat siwon tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku ingin sarapan ke kantin. Kau ikut aku traktir." Ucap siwon acuh sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

Mendengar itu kibum langsung berjingkrak senang dan berlari menghampiri siwon yang sudah berjalan didepan dan langsung memeluk tangan siwon erat. "Siwonnie baik. Bummie tidak marah lagi." Killer smile alami kibum benar-benar sempurna dia tunjukan pada siwon.

"terserah."

.

**FLASBACK OFF**

**.**

PLTAK !

"Appo." Kepala siwon berdenyut saat menerima jitakan dari seseorang.

"Malam-malam jangan melamun pabbo. Lebih baik kau tidur sana."

"Aiss... sakit hyung. Ini kepala bukan tempurung kura-kuramu Yesung pabbo hyung." Protes siwon saat mengetahui bahwa pelaku yang membuat kepalanya sakit ada hyungnya sendiri.

"Yha! Aku ini hyungmu berlakulah sopan." Yesung memerintah sembari duduk disamping siwon.

"Aku akan sopan hanya didepan bumonim, Wookie nunna istrimu tapi tidak saat kita hanya berdua." Sanggah siwon enteng.

"Kau ini."sebelum yesung kembali melayangkan jitakannya kekepala siwon namja itu sudah terlebih dulu menahan tangan hyungnya.

"Sudahku bilang kepalaku bukan tempurung kura-kuramu hyung. Jadi hentikan menyakiti kepalaku yang cerdas ini." Protes siwon diiringi dengan kenarsisannya.

"Jika kau pintar saat ini pasti sudah ada gadis dengan nama Choi Kibum dirumah ini." Ujar yesung sambil menurunkan tangannya.

Hening...

Setelah sepersekian detik hening yesung baru menyadari kesalahan yang sudah diperbuat oleh mulutnya.

"Ma..maafkan hyung siwon~ah. Hyung tidak ..

"Gwenchana hyung." Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa yang sedang mereka duduki.

Kembali hening. Yesung benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada siwon dan tidak mau lagi membuka suara karena dia takut terjadi kesalahan lagi pada ucapannya. Hingga suara siwon memecah semuanya.

"Apakah kibum akan kembali hyung. Apakah setelah kesalahan yang sudah aku perbuat dia akan kembali?" siwon menatap langit-langit rumah mereka.

"Hahh~" dia tahu maksud helaan nafas yang keluar dari yesung. Itu menandakan bahwa dia tidak atau tidak bisa memastikan jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang diajukan siwon.

"Aku menyesali semua tindakanmu dulu. Bagaimana cara kau memperlakukannya. Bagaimana kau membuat dia sakit, caramu membuat dia pergi dan sikap pengecut yang kau tunjukan setelah kepergiannya itu membuat aku dan hampir semua penduduk desa yang mengenal kalian berdua kesal. Kau pergi ke Amerika selang sehari setelah dia pergi. Kau kabur Choi Siwon." Keluar semua. Yesung mengeluarkan semua kekecewaannya pada sang adik setelah hampir 5 tahun dipendamnya.

"...a-aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah kibum pergi hyung. Aku hancur kau tau. Saat itu aku pikir tetap disini akan membuat aku makin sakit dengan selalu terbayang kibum."

"Begitukah?" siwon tau pertanyaan itu bukan untuk dia jawab. "Lalu apa setelah tinggal di Amerika dan kembali kesini kau sudah tidak terbayang kibum?"

Siwon hanya menggeleng menanggapinya. "Itulah mengapa aku menggatakan kau bodoh melebihi siapapun. Kau bodoh sejak seorang gadis datang diantara kau dan kibum."

Setelah mengatakan itu Yesung segera beranjak dan meninggalkan siwon. Toh, bagaimanapun mereka membahas masa lalu itu tidak akan merubah apapun dimasa depan.

Siwon benar-benar diam tanpa bisa membalas kata-kata dari hyungnya. Dia sadar bahwa semua yang dikatakan hyungnya benar. Dia bodoh saat seorang gadis cantik mengisi hatinya tanpa dia sadari bahwa jauh didalam hatinya sudah ada nama seorang Kim Kibum telah terukir disana sejak lama.

.

**TBC**

.

Ini baru prolog.. Gimana ceritanya ? Snowie nunggu pendapat kalian tentang prolog ff ini. Kalau menurut kaliana bagus dan pantas untuk lanjut. Snowie akan lanjut.

**A/N : saya kembali dengan akun baru, nama baru tapi tetap dengan cast yang sama yang pastinga SiBum selalu. Karena baru comeback dari dunia perff-an setelah 1 tahun vakum jadi banyak yang kurang dari ff ini jadi tolong dimaklumi. Dan saya benar-benar butuh masukan dan support-nya untuk membuat saya semangat lagi jadi author SiBum seperti dulu. **

snowie tunggu ripiu kalian untuk kelanjutan ini ff.

Gamsahamnida J salam Pegaxue.


	2. Chapter 2

**~STEP~**

.

LS~Snowie

.

Cast : SiBum

Support Cast : Super Junior + TVXQ

.

Ganre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst (bisa berubah sesuai mood saya)

.

Reat : T

.

Lenght : Threeshot

.

Disclaimer : Kibum dan Siwon milik orangtua, keluarga mereka dan tuhan. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fanfic gaje ini murni milik saya.

.

**Warning : GS, TYPO(s), NO BASH!, NO PLAGIAT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

...

Chap 1

Siwon benar-benar diam tanpa bisa membalas kata-kata dari hyungnya. Dia sadar bahwa semua yang dikatakan hyungnya benar. Dia bodoh saat seorang gadis cantik mengisi hatinya tanpa dia sadari bahwa jauh didalam hatinya sudah ada nama seorang Kim Kibum telah terukir disana sejak lama.

.

**FLASBACK ON**

"Anak-anak hari ini kalian akan mendapat teman baru. Baiklah silahkan perkenalkan diri." Seorang gadis cantik nan imut yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan kelas bersama saem-nya mulai maju selangkan kedepan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, jaeneun Lee Sungmin imnida. Saya pindahan dari Seoul bersama keluarga saya. Mohon bantuannya teman-teman." Ujar gadis bernama Sungmin itu.

Hampir semua namja dikelasnya mulai mengagumi kecantikan sungmin sedangkan beberapa yeoja mulai berbisik-bisik iri.

"Baiklah Sungmin ibu harap kamu bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik dan mulai terbiasa dengan sistem sekolah ini. Dan kalian karena itu tahun terakhir kalian jadi kalian harus membantu sungmin agar cepat beradaptasi. Mengerti." Perkataan guru muda itu dijawab serentak oleh seluruh siswa.

"Baiklah sungmin silahkan kamu duduk disamping..." sang guru mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas.

"Kibum. Bisa angkat tangan." Lanjutnya lagi setelah mendapati bangku kosong disamping kibum.

"Ne saem." Kibum mengangkat tangannya

"Gamsahamnida saem." Ujar sungmin dan mulai berjalan kearah kibum.

Setelah sungmin duduk dikursinya dia merasa diperhatikan oleh orang disampingnya, sungminpun menolehkan wajahnya pada kibum dan tersenyum ramah.

"Annyeong, nan Lee Sungmin. Senang bisa duduk disampingmu dan mohon bantuannya." Sungmin memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Ne, Kim Kibum imnida." Senyum dan uluran tangan sungmin dibalas oleh kibum. "Dan dibelakangku ini sahabatku dari kecil Choi Siwon. Kami akan senang berteman denganmu Sungminnie." Lanjut kibum sambil memperkenalkan siwon.

"Kau tidak berhak menentukan aku akan berteman dengan siapa bodoh. Balik badan kalian !" siwon menanggapinya dengan ketus sambil terus memperhatikan buku pelajarannya.

"Ihss.. jangan pedulikan dia Sungmin. Anak ini memang kejam tapi sebenarnya dia baik. Mungkin bisa dibilang sedikit kaku. Hihihi." Karena kibum tertawa sungminpun ikut tertawa kecil.

"Kim Kibum aku sangat berharap kesopanan dari murid terpintar dikelas ini dan kau Lee Sungmin ini adalah hari pertamamu jadi tolong berilah kesan yang baik pada saya." Sepertinya guru muda itu sedikit terganggu dengan kikikan sungmin dan kibum.

"Mian saem." Ujar mereka. Setelah sang saem berbalik lagi menghadap papan, kedua yeoja itu kembali tersenyum konyol. Sepertinya mereka cocok berteman.

Tanpa mereka ketahui siwon sedari tadi memperhatikan kelakuan mereka dari belakan dan tersenyum kecil melihat senyum yang terpasanga diwajah itu.

'Cantik'

.

"Siwonnie"panggil kibum saat mereka sedang diperjalanan pulang. Tapi seperti biasa, tidak ada tanggapan dari siwon.

"Siwonnieeee~" kibum menaikan 1 oktaf suaranya walau tetap dalam nada yang makin dimanja.

"Aiss,... ada apa?"

"Apa kau berfikir sungmin itu orang yang baik?" tanya kibum

"tidak tau." Siwon menjawab sangat-sangat singkat.

"Kok tidak tau. Kamukan selalu benar saat menebak sifat orang."

"..."

Karena tidak menerima jawaban Kibumpun berhenti didepan siwon dan menghalangi jalannya. "Yha! Menyingkir kau !" seru siwon

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku baru aku menyingkir." Balas kibum

"Pertanyaan yang mana." Mendengar itu kontan saja wajah kibum makin dia tekuk tapi tetap terlihat lucu bahkan dimata siwon.

"Apa menurutmu sungmin itu orang baik?" tanya kibum lagi.

"Menurutmu bagaimana." Bukannya menjawab siwon malah bertanya balik.

"Menurutku dia cantik, ramah, dan baik. Yha! Kenapa wonnie jadi bertanya balik?" kibum kesal sampai mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"HAHAHAHAHA" kontan saja wajah kibum itu mengundang tawa keras siwon yang memang sudah tidak tahan sejak disekolah tadi untuk tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa! Jawab saja pertanyaanku siwonnie." Bibir joker itu mengukir senyum indahnya pada kibum.

"Aku pikir apa yang kamu katakan tentang sungmin itu benar." Ujar siwon lalu merangkul bahu kibum lalu membawa mereka berjalan kembali menyusuri jalan setapak itu.

"Apa wonnie menyukainya?" tanya kibum sambil melihat kelangit

"Hanya namja yang tidak normal yang tidak menyukai sungmin. Dia ramah, cantik dan imut secara bersamaan." Siwon berkata seperti itu sambil terus melihat kedepan.

"Oooo,... menurut wonnie dia seperti itu?" tanya kibum lagi tapi kali ini dia lebih memilih menundukan kepalanya. Dan hanya dibalas gumaman dan anggukan dari siwon.

"Kalau bummie, menurut siwon bagaimana?"

"Kau itu walau imut tapi manja, kekanakan, dan terkadang suka naif. Itulah uri kibum." Siwon berkata seperti itu sambil menarik pipi kempal kibum berlawanan arah lalu pergi berlari.

"Yak! Choi Siwon sakit. Awas kau." Akhirnya terjadilah aksi saling kejar hingga mereka tiba di danau kecil tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu.

Kalian heran kenapa sifat choi siwon yang beberapa menit yang lalu masih seperti namja dingin dan tidak peduli tapi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang yang ramah dan sedikit jahil. Itu karena Choi siwon tidak akan mau lagi menampilkan sifat ramahnya pada orang lain bahkan keluarganya kecuali pada kibum. Hanya pada kibum, sahabat tersayangnya. Orang yang bercerai. Pada awalnya siwon dingin juga pada kibum, tapi berkat kegigihan kibum yang berusaha mengembalikan sifat siwon sampai dia menangis dihadapan siwon. Akhirnya namja tampan itu mau tersenyum lagi pada kibum. Karena itulah penduduk desa tidak suka pada siwon yang mereka anggap tidak punya sopan santun dan tidak bisa bersosialisali dengan penduduk ditambah lagi dengan sifat siwon pada kibum dimata penduduk desa.

.

FLASABACK OFF

.

"Siwonnie." Suara lembut membuat siwon mengedarkan tatapannya pada pintu cafe.

"Apa sudah lama menungguku. Maaf tadi umma memintaku menemaninya mengantarkan undangan untuk teman-temannya."

"Kenapa tidak bilang. Akukan bisa ikut juga sungminnie." Jawab siwon sambil menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan sungmin duduk.

"Anio, gwenchana. Aku tau kalian sibuk. Kamu mau menemaniku fiting gaun pengantin saja aku sudah bersyukur." Gadis itu tersenyum dengan sangat cantik. Senyum yang tidak pernah berubah dimata siwon sejak dulu.

"Lalu apa yang kita tunggu lagi princess. Ayo pergi." Siwonpun menarik tangan sungmin dengan lembut dan membawa mereka keluar dari cafe itu.

.

FLASBACK

.

"Dasar kau yeoja tidak tau diri. Kau pikir siapa kau Hah ?! Seenaknya menempel kesana kemari dan menjadi benalu disekitar Siwon oppa kami. Kau harusnya merasa sadar diri." Seorang gadis cantik disudutkan didinding oleh beberapa yeoja lain dengan dandanan yang kurang sesuai untuk anak sekolah seumur mereka.

"Aku hanya berteman dengan mereka." Ujar yeoja manis itu yang ternyata adalah Lee Sungmin.

"Yha ! Sudah cukup kami merelakan Kibum saja berkeliaran seenaknya disekitar siwon kami. Kami tidak ingin kau juga dengan mudah dan seenakmu mendekatinya. Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa siwon sedikitpun tidak menatapmu."

"Jangan terlalu berharap Lee Sungmin. Bahkan kibum saja diperlakukan dingin apa lagi kau. Yang hanya seorang murid baru tak jelas keluarganya."

DEG !

Perkataan seorang yeoja tadi tiba-tiba membuat hati sungmin berdetak lebih cepat

"Aku dengar Nyonya Lee datang kemari karena perceraian dengan suami keduanya. Hahaha... Jangan-jangan sikap ibumu akan menular padamu."

"Jangan macam-macam dengan kami Lee. Atau rahasiamu akan kami sebar luaskan disekolah ini."

Setelah mengatakan itu para yeoja centil itu meninggalkan sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk.  
"Hiks." Sebuah tangisan lolos dari mulut kecil sungmin dan perlahan yeoja itu merosot terduduk dan tanpa dia dan yeoja-yeoja itu tau Siwon, namja itu sedari tadi mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka.

Saat siwon ingin pergi tiba-tiba dia menatap mata sungmin secara tidak sengaja dan melihat pancaran redup mata sungmin.

DEG !

"Mata itu...seperti mataku dulu."

Dan tanpa siwon sadar sejak saat itu muncul rasa simpati di hatinya untuk sungmin.

.

"Kibummie." Ujar siwon ditengah-tengah konsentrasi mereka mengerjakan tugas di pinggir danau.

"Ne. Kenapa wonnie." Kibum menanggapi sambil terus mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Apa menurutmu mata sungmin itu seperti mataku dulu?" seketika kibumpun berhenti mengerjakan tugasnya dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada mata siwon.

"Hemmm... mungkin saja. Bummie memang melihat sebuah kesedihan dimata sungmin. Terkadang sungmin tersenyum tidak dari hatinya." Setelah diam cukup lama akhirnya kibum memberikan pendapat.

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui pendapat kibum. "Apa sesekali kita harus membawa sungmin berjalan-jalan bersama kita untuk sedikit menghiburnya."

Kaget.. tentu saja kibum kaget. Choi Siwon sahabat kecilnya yang hampir 7 tahun ini berubah menjadi orang yang cuek dan tidak ingin dekat dengan orang lain tiba-tiba menyampaikan pendapatnya yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan siwon menerima kehadiran sungmin diantara mereka.

"Apa wonnie sedang sakit?" Tanya kibum sambil memeriksa panas tubuh siwon

"Yha! Apa masudmu?"

"Kenapa wonnie tiba-tiba mengatakan ingin mengajak sungmin jalan bersama kita. Bukannya wonnie tidak mau dekat dengan orang lain selain Yesung hyung, Choi Ajhumma dan bummie?"

"I-itu.. aku pikir..kita sudah bertahun-tahun bersahabat apa kamu tidak bosan hanya bermain dan jalan-jalan denganku terus yang nyatanya seorang namja. Sesekali pergilah bersama yeoja. Dan menuturku sungmin adalah yeoja yang paling tepat." Jelas siwon dengan tergagap.

Sejenak mereka diam. Kibum tidak memberikan tanggapan sedikitpun. "Tapi kalau kamu tidak mau-

"Ania ania. Bummie mau kok. Minggu nanti kita ajak sungmin jalan-jalan dan kita akan lebih sering pulang bersama dia." Kibum memotong ucapan siwon dan langsung disambut dengan senyum cerah siwon sambil mengusap gemas rambut panjang tergerai kibum.

Tanpa siwon sadar bahwa senyum yang diberikan kibum menyiratkan sebuah kekhawatiran. 'Perasaanku tidak enak mengenai hubungan kita wonnie.'

_Aku tak apa jika tidak memiliki teman asal kau selalu bersamaku.  
Aku tak apa jika harus menapaki jalan yang sepi asalkan melangkah bersamamu._

.

FLASBACK OFF

.

SREETT..

Gorden terbuka dan menampilkan sosok cantik bergaun pengantin putih dengan beberapa ornamen pink. Sosok itu layaknya bidadari yang mampu membuat namja yang sedari tadi menunggunya menganga kagum.

"Apa gaun ini terlihat aneh saat aku pakai?" tanya sungmin yang mulai tidak PeDe saat melihat raut wajah siwon tanpa merespon sedikitpun.

Sontak itu membuat siwon tersadar dan berjalan kearah sungmin. "Siapa yang bilang kau aneh. Lee Sungmin anio Choi Sungmin sangat cantik tidak menyesal aku mengungkapkan perasaanku dulu padamu" Ucap siwon sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping sungmin.

"Berhenti menggombal . dan namaku Lee Sungmin bukan Choi Sungmin." Bantah sungmin sambil memukul pipi siwon lembut

"Jangan buat aku marah. Margamu Choi!"

"Dasar keras kepala. Arraso..arraso. Sekarang coba aku lihat tuksedo mu." Sungmin melihat penampilan siwon dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Namja itu sangat terlihat tampan mengenakan tuksedo hitam dengan aksen putih.

"Lihat kekaca. Sepertinya pakaian ini terlalu sempit. Dada dan ABSmu tercetak sekali." Sungmin mengamati penampilan siwon.

"Sepertinya begitu. Tuksedo ini kekecilan untukku yang berABS. Tapi kalau dipakai oleh namja yang tidak punya ABS seperti akan cocok."

Setelah itu mereka saling bertatapan, berbicara lewat mata mereka lalu tertawa renyah seakan apa yang mereka pikirkan sedari tadi itu sama. Hingga sungmin mengakhiri tawanya dengan sebuah helaan nafas.

"Hahh... Andai saja Kibum masih ada disini. Mungkin bukan kamu yang akan berada disampingku sekarang wonnie."

Siwon menghentikan tawanya dan menatap sungmin yang telah menundukan kepala. Ada rasa sakit sekaligus rasa bersalah dihati siwon sekarang. Sakit saat mengenang masa lalu mereka dan bersalah melihat sungmin dalam kondisi seperti ini menjelang hari pernikahannya.

"Hei.. apa yang telah terjadi tidak bisa diulang kembali princess Ming. Mungkin disana Kibum sudah bahagia. Sekarang giliran kita, kau dan aku yang harus bahagia." Ujar siwon sambil membawa sungmin yang hampir menangis didalam pelukannya.

"Apa kau bahagia siwonnie." Sungmin menatap wajah siwon.

"Jika kau bahagia maka aku akan bahagia juga. Jadi tersenyumlah Princess Ming."

"Yha! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

"Wae? Orang lain saja boleh kenapa aku tidak boleh, Kau curang."

Siwon merubah wajahnya seolah-olah dia sedang ngambek dan itu tentu membuat sungmin terkikik geli.  
Sejak dulu Choi Siwon benar-benar pintar menyebunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

.

FLASBACK ON

.

Sejak saat itu Sungmin makin sering berada diantara Kibum dan Siwon. Dan para fans siwonpun sedikit-sedikit mulai menjauh. Bukan mereka mengiklaskan kedekatan sungmin dan SiBum tapi karena takut pada siwon. Disaat para fans siwon itu ingin mengerjai sungmin atau hanya sekedar melabrak seperti yang pernah mereka lakukan, pasti akan selalu ada siwon didekatnya.  
Dan jika dulu ada sebutan dimana ada siwon disitu ada kibum. Tapi sekarang semua itu berubah menjadi dimana ada sungmin disitu ada siwon. Walau siwon tetap dengan sikap dinginnya berada disamping sungmin tapi siwonlah yang selalu terlebih dulu menghampiri sungmin. Beda sekali saat dia bersama Kibum. Bahkan kibum mulai tersingkir karena kedekatan siwon pada sungim

Kibum mencintai siwon. Itu sudah pasti. Gadis mungil ini bahkan mencintai siwon sahabat kecilnya lebih dari apapun. Dia rela terus berada disisi siwon yang sedang terpuruk. Dia rela diperlakukan siwon dengan dingin dan terkadang kasar didepan orang-orang. Dia rela menahan sakit asal terus berada didekat siwon. Hingga hari dimana dia harus menerima kenyataan.

Kibum POV

Aku terduduk disini. Didanau kecil tidak jauh dari rumahku. Aku yang biasanya berjalan kemari dengan pangeranku, aku yang biasanya menghabiskan waktu berhargaku hanya duduk ditepi danau ini bersama pangeranku tapi kini sudah hampir 2 bulan sudah tidak terjadi lagi. Aku sekarang terduduk disini sendiri tanpa pangeranku tanpa Siwonnie.

Setetes air mataku jatuh. "Hiks.. Bummie sudah berusaha lebih keras tuhan. hiks.. bummie sudah melangkah sejauh ini untuk membuat dia sadar bummie mencintainya. Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah dasar dan tidak pernah melihat bummie. Hikss..bummie kurang apa?"

Aku menangis. Ini benar-benar membuat hatiku sakit.

"Kibummie." Sebuah pelukan hangat mengagetkanku. Aku dengan cepat menghapus air mataku sebelum orang yang aku tau pasti ini adalah Siwon mengetahui aku menangis.

"Ada apa wonnie." Aku mati-matian membuat suaraku kembali normal

"Aku menyukainya kibummie. Aku menyukainya." Hatiku makin sakit. Siapa yang disukai orang yang masih tetap dalam posisi memelukku dari belakang ini.

"Si-siapa yang wonnie sukai?" Jangan! aku mohon jangan katakan. Aku tidak sanggup makin sakit.

"Aku menyukai sungmin, bummie. Aku mencintai Lee Sungmin dan aku akan mengatakan perasaanku setelah kita kelulusan." Tidak! Apa yang aku takutkan selama ini benar. Aku hancur tuhan.

"Kau harus mendoakan aku diterima ne." Apakah aku bisa.

"Hei..kenapa diam saja." Tubuhku dibalikan secara tiba-tiba kehadapan siwon.

"Bummie kamu menangis? Kenapa? Kamu tidak suka aku menyukai sungmin?" Air mataku sudah tidak bisa ku tahan dan jika aku punya keberanian untuk mengatakan 'Ya aku tidak suka'. Mungkin akan terasa berbeda. Tapi apa kamu akan menyukai itu wonnie.

"Anio. Aku tidak menangis karena itu."

"Lalu karena apa? Apa ada orang yang menyakitimu? Katakan padaku akan aku habisi dia."

"Ne, bummie disakiti wonnie. Bummie disakiti oleh seorang namja..namja yang bummie sukai."

"MWO? Namja yang kau sukai? Siapa namja itu bagaimana bisa? Ceritakan padaku bummie!" Siwon mengarahkan wajahku untuk menatap matanya.

"Bummie menyukai namja itu wonnie. Selalu mementingkannya diatas segalanya dihidupku. Selalu ada didekatnya kapanpun juga. Tapi namja itu tidak sadar bahwa bummie mencintainya. Dan sekarang dia sudah mempunyai yeoja idaman lain. Dia menyakiti bummie. Wonnie." Aku mengatakan itu bersamaan dengan air mataku yang tidak berhenti mengalir sambil terus mantap wajah siwon.

"Bummie sangat mencintainya wonnie. Sangat mencintainya. Tapi dia tidak melihat cinta bummie." Siwon diam menatap mataku dalam. Entah apa yang dipikirkan namja ini

"Siapa namja itu kibum?" akhirnya dia membuka suaranya. 'kau siwonnie. Namja itu kamu'

DRESSS

Secara tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan deras. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Namja itu akan sakit jika kau dan orang lain tau." Setelah mengatakan itu akupun berlari pulang menembus hujan deras.

Kibum POV END

Kibum meninggalkan siwon dalam keadaan namja itu diam membatu. Perlahan satu tangan siwon naik menuju dadanya. Menunduk dan mencengkran dada itu kuat.

"Siapa namja yang kau sukai itu bummie. Kenapa hal itu aku tidak menyadarinya." Makin deras hujan dan makin kencang siwon meremas dadanya tapi rasa nyeri didadanya itu tidak kunjung hilang.

"AKHHH! SIALLL!"

.

.

TBC/END

.

**A/N : Chap 2 update. Mian lama...snowie satu minggu ini lumayan sibuk dengan acara digrup kpop. Jadi ff nggak keurus. Silahkan kasih komentar kalian dengan chap 2 ini yang menurut aku mulai nggak jelas ceritanya.**

**KESALAHAN Chap 1** : FF in awalnya akan dibuat yaoi. Tapi saat berjalannya ternyata malah kebuat GS. Kata "Hyung" disitu adalah kesalahan. Saat pengeditan nggak tau kenapa aku lupa ngehapus kata itu. Jadi aku minta maaf udah buat reader semua bingung. J

snowie tunggu ripiu kalian untuk kelanjutan ini ff.

Gamsahamnida J salam Pegaxue.


	3. Chapter 3

**~STEP~**

.

LS~Snowie

.

Cast : SiBum

Support Cast : Super Junior + TVXQ

.

Ganre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst (bisa berubah sesuai mood saya)

.

Reat : T

.

Lenght : Chappter

.

Disclaimer : Kibum dan Siwon milik orangtua, keluarga mereka dan tuhan. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fanfic gaje ini murni milik saya.

.

**Warning : GS, TYPO(s), NO BASH!, NO PLAGIAT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

...

**FLASBACK ON**

Kibum POV

Setelah 1 bulan mengalami masa sulit Ujian nasional di sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan kami. Sejak aku menangis dihadapan siwon, hubungan kami makin merenggang begitu juga dengan hubunganku dan sungmin. Aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu diperpustakaan dari pada harus tetap dikelas melihat sungmin dan siwon bersama. Mengenai hubungan siwon dan sungmin aku tidak tau pasti, tapi yang aku dengar dari anak kelas. Mereka merasa bahwa siwon dan sungmin sedang tidak baik, siwon sudah tidak sesering dulu menempel pada sungmin walaupun sesekali dia tetap membela sungmin saat sungmin ada masalah.

Dan hari ini tiba-tiba namja itu datang.

"Kibummie." Aku menoleh padanya saat suara yang sedari tadi memanggilku sudah sangat dekat.

"..."

SRET

Tiba-tiba dia memelukku. Memelukku sangat erat hingga aku bisa mendengar suara detak jantung yang entah milik siapa.

"Mianhae kibummie. Jhongmal mianhae. Aku bukan sahabat yang baik. Jangan menjauh dariku jangan pergi dariku kibummie."

Air mataku mengalir dengan sendirinya saat mendengar penuturan namja yang aku cintai ini. Entah mengapa tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat. Apa dia juga menangis?

"Aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpamu kibummie. Aku mohon. Tetap bersamaku, disampingku kibummie."

Aku menatapnya dalam. Menatap mata itu mencari sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan. "jebal kibummie."  
Dan aku terperangkap lagi kali ini benar-benar terperangkap saat mata itu juga menatap dalam mataku. Dan entah siapa yang memulainya, bibir joker itu menempel lembut dibibirku. Terasa dingin sekaligus hangat.

Bolehkan aku mengartikan bahwa perasaan kita sama siwonnie?

Setelah ciuman lembut itu. Siwon memelukku dengan hangat dan membisikan sesuatu bahwa dia akan menemuiku didanau tempat kami biasa bersama. "Aku akan mengatakan semuanya padamu kibummie. Aku menunggumu disana."

.

**FLASBACK OFF**

.

"Aigo,..lihatlah ini Sungminnie sangat cantik." Jerit ryeowook histeris saat memasuki ruang tunggu pengantin wanita.

"Gomawuo eonni." Sungmin tersenyum manis menerima pujian ryeowook.

"Tuan sok angkuh itu pasti sangat beruntung mendapatkan yeoja secantik kamu." Lanjutnya lagi. Tapi kali ini sungmin tidak memperdulikan sama sekali. Dia sibuk memperhatikan pintu masuk.

"Ada apa sungmin?"

"Mana yesung oppa?"

"Yesung oppa sedang ada di ruang mempelai pria menemui siwon. Kau tau, mereka sangat cemas sejak tadi malam. Bahkan siwon memasang alaram jam 4 pagi agar dia bisa bersiap-siap dengan tenang." Adu ryeowook pada sungmin dan membuat mereka terkikik geli membayangkan wajah cemas siwon dan yesung.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" sebuah suara membuat 2 yeoja cantik ini menoleh bersamaan kearah pintu masuk.

"Yesung oppa" "Siwonnie." Dua nama yang di serukan oleh masing-masing yeoja ini tersenyum tipis sembari mendekat kemereka.

"Kenapa kalian kesini. Terutama kau siwonie. Kamu tidak seharusnya berada disini." Oceh ryeowook.

"Aku sangat penasaran dengan wajah cantik mempelai wanita ini." Senyum manis siwon terkembang saat menatap sungmin.

"Tapi kamu kan bisa melihatku saat dialtar nanti wonnie."

"Tapi aku ingin melihatmu lebih dulu sebelum orang lain. Aku inikan-

"Arraso..arraso.. sekarang kamu sudah lihatkan."

"Ne, kau cantik Min. Sangat cantik." Siwon mengelus pipi sungmin lembut lalu mencium kepala sungmin lama.

"Ehem !" deheman yesung mengakhiri adegan romantis mereka. "apa kalian lupa kami masih ada disini." Lanjut yesung

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke ruang mempelai pria siwon. Kau hanya menggagu sungmin jika disini." Suruh ryeowook dan langsung disambut gerutuan siwon walau dia tetap berjalan keluar ruang itu.

"Dia itu benar-benar." Yesung mengurut batang hidungnya karena sedikit pusing.

"Oppa. Apa pendamping wanitanya sudah datang?" tanya sungmin tiba-tiba dan membuat YeWook seketika terdiam dan saling bertatapan.

"Sepertinya ryeowook yang akan menjadi pendamping mu sungmin." Raut wajah sungmin seketika berubah sendu.

"Maaf sungmin. Kami sudah berusaha menghubungi dan mengirimi dia email. Tapi tidak ada tanggapan hingga semalam."

"..." sungmin tetap diam tanpa memberikan tanggapan apapun.

"Kenapa mempelai wanita murung dihari bahagianya? Tenang saja. Aku sudah datang Minnie." Suara itu.. suara yang selalu sungmin tunggu. Dan membuat bola mata YeWook seakan ingin keluar.

.

**FLASBACK ON**

.

Kibum berjalan dengan senyum merekah menampilkan killer smilenya. Menyusuru jalan setapak sambil membawa kotak yang diketahui berisi kue tar. Yah..kibum akan menuju danau yang dijanjikan siwon. Kibum ingin merayakan kelulusan mereka dengan makan tar bersama yang dia buat sendiri dan dia juga sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya selama ini pada siwon.

Tapi saat kibum sudah dekat, yeoja itu mendengar suara siwon yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. 'Tidak ada orang lain yang kesini kecuali aku, siwon dan...sungmin'. Secara reflek kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan mendengar semua yang diucapkan siwon saat itu.

"hiks..aku sendiri siwon. Aku sendiri! Eomma sudah tidak ada hiks untuk apa lagi aku hidup."

"Anio. Kau masih memilikiku sungmin, kau ingat. Kau tidak sendiri." Siwon berusaha menenangkan sungmin yang menangis histeris dipinggir danau dan tidak menyadari kibum menatap mereka sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Aku hanya anak haram. Sepanjang hidupku yang aku rasakan hanya penyesalan dimata eomma saat dia melihatku. Hiks..ketika dia sudah mendapatkan namja yang mau menerima kami, namja brengsek itu malah mencoba meniduriku. Kau tau..aku merasa hina didepan ummaku sendiri hiks...umma sakit karena aku. UMMA MATI KARENA AKU SIWON Akhhh!."

Jeritan histeris sungmin membuat hati semua orang teriris mendengarnya begitu pula kibum. Air matanya sudah mengalir dengan deras. Tapi air mata itu bercampur antara mendengar penderitaan sungmin dan pemandangan menyakitkan saat siwon memeluk sungmin dengan sangat erat menenangkan yeoja itu.

"Tidak sungmin. Kau tidak hina, kau berharga untukku sungmin. Aku mohon hentikan semua ini."

"Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi yang membuatku untuk terus hidup. Hiks.."

"Kau bodoh ! Kau masih punya aku sungmin. Aku akan terus bersamamu. Aku menyayangimu."

'Andwe' Siwon tidakkah kau sadar kata-katamu menyakiti orang yang selama ini selalu mengharapkanmu mengatakan itu untuknya. Kau menyakitinya.

"Aku akan terus bersamamu. Tinggallah bersamaku, aku akan merubah margamu. Mulai sekarang margamu menjadi Choi. Aku menyayangimu Choi Sungmin." Siwon menatap dalam mata sungmin dan mereka saling bertatapan dan perlahan maju makin mendekat.

BRAK !

'Andwe'. Suara benda jatuh mengagetkan siwon dan sungmin. Secara sempontan mereka melihat dari asal suara dan keduanya sontak terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal sedang berjalan mundur perlahan dengan wajah syok berlinang air mata.

"Kibummie. A-aku bisa jelaskan." Siwon perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada sungmin dan berjalan menghampiri kibum.

'Andwe'

"Kibum. Aku dan sungmin adalah-

"ANDWEEE!" kibum menjerit dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Dia tidak sanggup mendengar kenyataan menyakitkan dari mulut siwon sendiri.

"KIBUM!" siwon ikut berlari mengejar kibum yang sudah lumayan jauh didepannya.

Kibum berlari tidak tentu arah yang dia inginkan hanya pergi sejauh mungkini dari mereka berdua. Teriakan siwon yang terus memanggil namanya dan minta dia untuk berhenti tidak dipedulikan.

_'__Jangan menjauh dariku jangan pergi dariku kibummie... Kau masih punya aku sungmin. Aku akan terus bersamamu... Aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpamu kibummie. Aku mohon. Tetap bersamaku disampingku kibummie... Aku akan terus bersamamu. Tinggallah bersamaku, aku akan merubah margamu'_

Semua yang dikatakan siwon untuknya dan untuk sungmin berputar dikepalanya dan menusuk dengan sangat menyakitkan. Kata itu berbeda tapi memiliki arti yang sama dan mungkin saja kata itu lebih special untuk sungmin.

_'__Aku akan mengatakan semuanya padamu kibummie. Aku menunggumu disana... . Mulai sekarang margamu menjadi Choi. Aku menyayangimu Choi Sungmin.'_

"AHKKKKK!"

"KIBUMMIE !"

.

BRUK !

"Kau brengsek Choi Siwon. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kibum kami hah!" keributan terjadi saat Kim Kangin menghantam wajah siwon dengan pukulan melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Ajhussi hentikan."

"Yeobo sudahlah hiks..kibummie tidak akan senang melihat mu seperti ini pada siwon." Yesung dan nyonya Kim berusaha menenangkan tuan Kim yang sedang emosi didepan ruang IGD rumah sakit.

Kim Kibum, terperosok kejurang dan jatuh kesungai yang ada di tengah hutan. Siwon yang melihat itu turun ke sungai dan membawa kibum yang sudah berlumuran darah kerumah sakit. Saat diintrogasi siwon mengatakan yang menyebabkan kibum seperti ini. Dan tentu saja memancing emosi semua orang yang mendengar terutama tuan Kim yang sangat memanjakan putri cantiknya.

"Anakku sudah seperti orang gila karena terlalu mencintaimu Siwon. Apa kau terlalu buta dan tidak bisa melihat perasaan kibum." Ucap lirih kangin yang sudah terduduk lemas dikursi tunggu didampingi istrinya.

Sedangkan siwon dipapah Yesung untuk sedikit menjauh dari orang tua kibum dan beberapa warga desa.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang. Jangan pernah bertindak bodoh dalam menyikapi masalah ini siwon." Yesung duduk disamping siwon yang sedang diobati oleh sungmin. "Masalah keluarga kita bahkan belum selesai dan kau menambah masalah baru. Seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak menuruti keinginanmu sungmin untuk menyembunyikan semuanya dari orang-orang. Kita seperti orang bodoh sekarang, kalian sadar?."

Ucapan yesung benar-benar menghantam kepala mereka. Dan Yesung benar, jika sejak awal tidak ada yang disembunyikan maka tidak akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Siwon." Siwon tersentak saat sebuah suara yang dia hormati memanggilnya dan sang pemilik suara tersebut sudah berada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Ne ajhussi."

"Kata dokter...kibum mengalami benturan keras di kepalanya dan memar disekitar dada yang menyebabkan kibum akan sulit untuk bangun dari koma." Kangin menunduk menahan tangisnya saat mengatakan itu pada siwon.

"Ajhussi aku minta maaf. Hiks."

SRETT  
Kangin tiba-tiba berlutut dihadapan siwon sambil menggenggam tangan siwon erat.

"Ajhussi-

"Tinggalkan kibum. Aku mohon pergilah dari hidup kibum. Anak itu sudah terlalu menderita selama ini. Aku mohon siwon."

"Tapi ajhussi."

"Pergilah. Bagaimanapun perasaanmu pada kibum saat ini aku tetap ini kau pergi. Jangan pernah bertemu kibum lagi. Biarkan dia mencoba hidup tanpamu siwon. Biarkan dia bahagia."

Kangin tidak membiarkan siwon membantah. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Jika siwon tidak ingin pergi maka..  
"Jika kau tidak ingin pergi, maka kami yang akan membawa kibum pergi. Aku memohon."

Siwon diam. Dia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan kibum dan dia tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa kibum. Tapi Kangin memang benar, selama ini kibum hanya merasakan sakit saat bersamanya. 'Apakah kau akan bahagia tanpa aku bummie-ah?'

"Bagaimana siwon?" tanya kangin yang sekarang sudah berdiri lagi didepan siwon

"...baiklah ajhussi. Aku akan pergi." Ucapan siwon itu membuat kaget yesung dan sungmin yang sejak tadi berada disana dan mendengar semuanya.

"Tapi bolehkan aku melihat kibum untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

"tentu"

.

Siwon POV

Lihatlah wajah itu, bahkan saat tidur dia tetap sangat cantik. Dan dia adalah gadis yang selama ini ada untukku, selalu menemaniku dan menjadi pelangi disetiap hariku. Dia memberikan semua yang dia punya untukku tapi yang aku berikan hanya rasa sakit untuknya. Dia adalah bidadari yang hidup dalam hatiku.

"Bagaimana aku hidup tanpamu kibummie. Aku tidak akan melihat senyum dan wajah indah ini lagi. Aku tidak akan mendengar suara merdu yang selalu memanggil namaku dengan lucu lagi. Aku tidak akan merasakan kehangatan pelukanmu lagi. Apa aku bisa tanpa semua itu." Aku bergumam semua kegundahanku didepan kibum yang tetap tertidur.

"Bagaimana jika aku terpuruk lagi dan tidak ada kamu menemaniku kibummie? Aku mohon sadarlah dan dengarkan apa yang ingin aku katakan. Walau hanya satu kali sebelum aku pergi." Aku menunggu dan berharap dia akan sadar untukku.

Tapi nihil. Dia tetap tertidur tanpa memberi respon apapun. "Apa kau sangat kecewa padaku hingga tidak mau melihatku lagi dan memilih untuk tetap tidur bummie? Aku akan pergi... tapi setidaknya sebelum aku pergi aku ingin mengatakan... hanya kau yang aku inginkan untuk ada disisiku dan hanya kau yang aku cintai. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

CUP~

Kucium lembut bibir merah itu lagi. Menyalurkan semua perasaan yang mungkin baru aku sadari bahwa itu cinta. bibir itu tetap lembut walau terasa sedikit asin karena bercampur dengan air mataku yang turun tidak bisa aku tahan lagi. "Aku akan pergi kibummie. Semoga kau bisa bahagia. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

SIWON POV END

Satu bulan setelah siwon pergi kibum dibawa berobat kejepang karena tidak kunjung sadar dan keadaanya sering keritis. Keluarga Kim pergi tanpa berpamitan pada siapapun termasuk pada Yesung. Dan saat itulah siwon benar-benar kehilangan kibum.

.

**FLASBACK OFF**

.

TENG TENG TENG TENG

Lonceng gereja berbunyi dengan indah. Semua tamu undangan datang dengan senyum yang cerah untuk menjadi saksi penyatuan kedua insan dihadapan tuhan.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat sungmin. Apa dia cantik." Tanya seseorang yang berdiri disamping siwon.

"Tentu saja dia cantik. Dia kan A-

"mempelai wanita memasuki ruangan." Ucapan siwon terhenti saat pintu terbuka dengan masuknya sungmin dan yesung serta seorang pengiring wanita didepan mereka yang awalnya Siwon kira ryeowook. Tapi saat pengiring wanita itu menegakan wajahnya dan benar-benar berjalan masuk semua orang terkejut melihat wajah cantik seorang Kim Kibum.

"Kibum" siwon tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya melihat sosok yang selama ini dia cari dan dia tunggu sekarang sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya sambil tersenyum cantik dengan membawa karangan bunga yang sayangnya dia datang sebagai pengiring mempelai wanita.  
Apa yang harapkan Choi. Kau ingin dia datang sebagai pengantinmu. Sadarlah dan terima kenyataan dihadapanmu sekarang.

"Ehm!" deheman kecil yesung menyadarkannya bahwa sungmin sudah berada didekatnya.

"Tolong jaga dan cintai adik kesayangan kami." Ujar yesung sambil menyerahkan tangan sungmin untuk disambut dengan penuh cinta.

"Hadirin silahkan duduk. Kita akan memulainya sekarang." Para undanganpun duduk. Siwon sempat melirik sebentar melihat kibum yang duduk dipihak keluarga pria.

"Sebelum saya memulai. Ada baiknya jika ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini segera katakan." Semua undangan diam dan siwon fokus menatap pastor walaupun kepalanya dipenuhi pertanyaan tentang kibum.

"Kita mulai...Cho Kyuhyun, bersediakah anda mencintai, menyayangi, membimbing dan melindungi mempelai anda dalam keadaan senang atau susah, kaya maupun miskin hingga maut memisahkan kalian."

"Ne, saya bersedia." Jawab sang mempelai pria mantap.

"Choi Sungmin, bersediakah anda mencintai, menyayangi, mendampingi dan melayani mempelai anda dalam keadaan senang atau susah, kaya maupun miskin hingga maut memisahkan kalian."

"Ne, saya bersedi." Jawab sungmin dengan linangan air mata bahagia.

"Baiklah, dengan ini kalian resmi menjadi suami istri."

.

Pernikahan langsung dilanjutkan dengan resepsi dihalaman gereja. Tarian, nyanyian dan canda tawa menghiasi pesta Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin.

Tapi dalam pesta pernikahan kali ini bukan hanya 2 mempelai yang menjadi pusat perhatian tapi juga seorang yeoja dewasa nan cantik yang sedari awal pesta tidak henti-hentinya didekati oleh orang-orang yang hanya ingin sekedar menanyakan kabar. Dan itu membuat siwon yang sangat ingin mendekat hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh.

"Kau tidak menghampirinya?" tanya yesung yang mengagetkan siwon.

"Banyak sekali orang disekitarnya." Jawab siwon yang membuat KyuMin dan YeWook simpati.

"Kibum nunna." Secara sepontan Kyuhyun memanggil nama kibum dan melambaikan tangannya agar kibum bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kyuhyun-Sungmin chukkae ne." Setibanya didekat mereka kibum langsung memeluk sungmin dan kyuhyun erat.

"Gomawuo kibummie. Dan gomawuo sudah datang."

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak datang diacara pernikahan sahabat dan adik sepupu nakalku." Kibum tersenyum cerah. 'Dia tetap ceria.'

"Ne..ne.. nunna kami harus berkeliling lagi. Kami tinggal dulu ne." Ujar kyuhyun yang segera menarik sungmin.

"Yeobo, aku lapar. Ayo cari makan." Ryeowookpun menarik yesung sambil mengelus-elus perut bulatnya dan meninggalkan siwon dan kibum.

"..." tidak ada yang membukan pembicaraan terlebih dulu. Mereka sibuk mencari kata yang pas untuk memulai.

"Lama tidak bertemu kibum."

"Ne. Lama tidak bertemu."

"..." diam kembali

"Apa kabarmu. Sedang sibuk apa?" Shit! Siwon merutuki kata-katanya yang benar-benar tidak bermutu.

"Kabarku baik. Sekarang aku berkerja sebagai perawat di rumah sakit Jepang. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku sedang mengurus perusahaanku dan Kyuhyun yang sedang naik. Jadi selama ini kau di Jepang." Siwon menjawab pertanyaan kibum dan sedikit bergumam diakhirnya.

"Ne. Sejak kejadian itu, aku dibawa ke Jepang dan melakukan pengobatan dan terapi disana. Setelahnya kami menetap dijepang." Jelas kibum sambil memandang langit. Kebiasaan kibum yang tidak pernah berubah dimata siwon.

"Tentang kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu itu. Aku minta maaf kibummie. Itu semua kesalahanku."

"Wonnie-ya. Tidak ada yang harus disalahkan. Itu hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman." Mata itu saling bertatapan. Hati mereka menghangat saat mendengar nama mereka kembali dipanggil dengan sangat manis.

"Kau disini kibummie. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana" sebuah suara memutuskan kontak mata kibum dan siwon. Dan kontan saja siwon lansung menatap seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri samping kibum sambil merangkul bahunya.

"Chwang, perkenalkan ini Choi Siwon." Ujar kibum. "Dan Wonnie perkenalkan ini-

"Shim Changmin. Tunangan Kibummie."

"MWO!"

.

.

TBC/END

.

**A/N : **Alhamdulillah... chap 3 udah update dengan kecepatan yang aku miliki. Snowie minta maaf ternyata diluar rencana. Di chap 3 tidak bisa TAMAT, udah diusahain tapi tetap nggak bisa. Snowie harap reader maklum, dari pada saya paksain tamat dengan akhir gantung dan selanjutnya saya ditagih sekuel. Sama aja bohong.

**CHAP 3 & 4 :** Udah bisa nebakkan. Apa hubungan Sungmin dan Siwon sekarang. Sungmin nggak jahat kok. Snowie bener-bener nyesel buat sungmin dituduh yang macem-macem disini. #BOWkeSUNGMIN. Karena chap 1&2 kibum selalu tersakiti, untuk chap 4 snowie buat siwon lagi yang menderita dengan adanya Changmin. Saya usahakan sebaik mungkin.

snowie tunggu ripiu kalian untuk kelanjutan ini ff.

Gamsahamnida... salam Pegaxue.


	4. Chapter 4 END

**~STEP~**

.

LS~Snowie

.

Cast : SiBum

Support Cast : Super Junior + TVXQ

.

Ganre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst (bisa berubah sesuai mood saya)

.

Reat : T

.

Lenght : Chappter

.

Disclaimer : Kibum dan Siwon milik orangtua, keluarga mereka dan tuhan. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fanfic gaje ini murni milik saya.

.

**Warning : GS, TYPO(s), NO BASH!, NO PLAGIAT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

...

**_Datang kepadaku sebanyak yang dulu kau lakukan_**  
**_Aku ingin berteriak dan memanggilmu_**  
**_Lihat yang telah kusembunyikan_**  
**_Katakan kepadaku bahwa ini belum waktunya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal._**

.

"Chwang, perkenalkan ini Choi Siwon." Ujar kibum. "Wonnie perkenalkan ini-

"Shim Changmin. Tunangan Kibummie."

"MWO!" dua suara secara bersamaan menyampaikan reaksi terkejut mereka.

"Apa yang kau katakan Chwang?" tanya kibum dan membuat kerutan didahi siwon.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau memang tunangankukan. Bahkan Kim aboji sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk acara pertunangan kita. Dan apa kau lupa minggu lalu aku sudah melamarmu." Cangmin mengoceh tanpa memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah siwon dan kibum yang sudah menunduk. "Aku benarkan Kibummie?"

"N-ne. Kau benar Chwang."

PRANG ! jika ada yang bisa mendengar suara itu. Maka itu adalah suara hati siwon yang hancur mendengar jawaban dari kibum. Apa kibum sudah tidak mencintainya lagi hingga dia sampai bertunangan dengan namja lain... #Ini semua akibat kesalahanmu Choi.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal ya?" suara dibelakang siwon membuat mereka semua menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kyunnie." Ternyata kedua mempelai menghampiri mereka lagi.

"Minnie. Kenalkan ini sahabat kibum nunna Shim Changmin sekaligus teman bermain gameku. Dan Chwang perkenalkan ini istriku Cho Sungmin." Sungmin dan Changminpun bersalaman tapi mata sungmin tidak lepas dari wajah murung siwon.

"Orang tua changmin adalah dokter yang mengobati dan menerapi Kibum nunna sampai dia sembuh. Dan Changmin sudah dekat dengan kibum nunna sejak nunna membuka mata. Sekarang dia adalah seorang dokter dirumah sakit keluarganya." Jelas kyuhyun yang membuat siwon mengerti bagaimana kibum dan changmin bisa bertemu.

"Ani kyu, sekarang aku bukan sahabat kibum lagi tapi sudah menjadi tungangannya."

"MWO" reaksi sama juga ditunjukan oleh pasangan KyuMin dan YeWook yang baru saja bergabung.

Dan tatapan mengintimidasi didapatkan kyuhyun dari sungmin seolah mengatakan 'Apa-apaan ini? Kau tidak menceritakannya padaku'  
"Ehh...sebentar dulu chwang. Sejak kapan kau bertunangan dengan kibum nunna?" ujar kyuhyun sekaligus menyampaikan pada sungmin secara tidak langsung bahwa dia juga tidak tau.

"Sebenarnya belum resmi bertunangan tapi minggu lalu aku melamar nunnamu."

"Dan kau menerimanya Bummie?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Maaf sungie oppa." Jawab kibum dengan suara yang amat kecil.

"Minnie-ah. Aku harus pulang lebih dulu. Ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku selesaikan." Suara siwon memecah keheningan mereka. Tanpa menunggu ijin dari sungmin, siwon sudah berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Kepalaku pusing oppa. Kita juga pulang saja ne." Ujar ryeowook yang tau siwon tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri dirumah saat ini. Dan karena yesung juga paham maksud istrinya dia segera berpamitan pada sungmin dan dengan berat hati sungmin mengiyakannya dari pada terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada oppa kesayangannya.

.

Gemericik air, angin yang berhembus lembut menimbulkan suara dedaunan yang menenangkan hari sepertinya tidak bisa menenangkan hati siwon yang sedang hancur. Rumah tidak akan dipilih siwon untuk menenangkan diri. Hanya danau kecil ini yang selalu dia pilih saat sedang terpuruk.

"Aku benar-benar terlambat ya bummie. Tidak ada lagi kesempatan untukku." Gumam Siwon yang sudah sejak meninggalkan pesta pernikahan hingga sore menjelang terduduk di pinggir danau sampai terus meratapi nasib cintanya.

Air mata siwon mengalir dengan sendirinya. Sesakit inikah rasanya. '_Wonnie..kenapa wonnie menangis?'_ air mata itu semakin deras_. 'Wonnie tidak boleh menangis. Ada bummie disini jadi wonnie harus tersenyum.'_ Siwon menunduk dalam duduknya sembari membekap mulutnya mencegah isakan pilu terdengar_. 'Bummie menyukai wonnie. Jadi bummie akan melakukan apapun agar wonnie tersenyum lagi,bummie janji.'_

Aku juga menyukaimu bummie. Aku mencintaimu bahkan sejak pertama aku melihatmu..maaf sudah terlalu rapat menyembunyikannya hingga kamu tidak menyadarinya. Maafkan aku...dan aku sekarang menangis kibummie. Kembalilah padaku dan hentikan air mata ini. Kau sudah berjanji padaku..tolong akuuu...

"KIBUUUMMMMM! AKGHHHH!"

Teriakan siwon menggema dipenjuru tempat itu, terdengar sangat pilu. Sebegitu tersakitinyakah siwon atas cinta yang selama ini yang dia jaga hanya untuk satu nama saja. Apa ini yang harus dia tebus atas semua tindakan pengecutnya selama ini.

.

**_Seperti kita yang telah terbiasa satu sama lain_**  
**_Akankah kau datang kesini?  
Sebuah cinta yang terbentuk seperti keajaiban  
Datanglah kepadaku agar kau takkan pernah tersakiti lagi_**

**_._**

"Siwonnie"

Sebuah suara mengalun lembut dari arah belakang siwon. Menyadarkan namja itu dari lamunannya.  
Siwon tidak bergeming hanya untuk sekedar menoleh dan memastikan siapa yang memanggilnya karena dia tau persis pemilik suara itu dan merasakan bahwa ada langkah kaki yang mendekat padanya hingga sosok itu duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Aku merindukan tempat ini." Ujar kibum sesaat setelah dia duduk. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kemari." Lanjutnya dengan siwon yang tetap diam sambil menatap lurus pada danau.

Karena tidak mendapat respon, kibum memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah siwon dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat jejak air mata yang mengering, tatapan mata sendu dan penampilan yang berantakan.

"Kau habis menangis ?" kibum mengeluarkan pertanyaan seadanya. Mati-matian dia menahan agar tidak membawa siwon kedalam pelukannya sama seperti dulu saat siwon sedang menangis.

"Tidak." Siwon tau itu adalah jawaban bodoh karena jelas-jelas semua tergambar diwajahnya tapi pertanyaan kibum dianggap tidak kalah konyol karena masih menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah pasti jawabannya.

"Tenang saja. Kyuhyun adalah namja yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Dia tidak akan membuat sungmin menderita." Kibum tersenyum tipis saat mengatakan itu.

Kibum tetaplah yeoja yang polos walau cara bicaranya tidak semanis dulu, pikir siwon. Jika namja itu menangis karena terharu atas pernikahan sungmin seharusnya dia menangis saat digereja tadi bukan saat ini.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Saling memikirkan apa yang harus mereka katakan. Hingga kibum membuka percakapan mereka dengan topik masa lalu.

"Aku minta maaf atas semua kesalah pahaman yang lalu. Seharusnya aku tidak mengambil kesimpulan secara sepihak."

"Tidak apa. Aku juga salah seharusnya aku menceritakan semuanya padamu."

"Kau tua, bertahun-tahun aku dilikupi kesalah pahaman itu sampai membuat aku berfikir kamu sudah bahagia bersama sungmin." Ucapan kibum diselingi kekekan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Sampai setahun yang lalu saat Kyunnie memperkenalkan calon istrinya kepada keluarga kami. Saat itulah aku bertemu sungmin dan mengetahui semuanya."

"Apa karena itu kamu tidak pernah kembali kesini dan menerima lamaran namja lain?" tanya siwon yang sekarang sudah menatap wajah kibum.

"...Ne, aku tidak ingin sakit lagi saat melihat kalian, pikirku saat itu." Kibum mulai menundukan wajahnya.

"Maaf karena terlalu sering menyakitimu."

"Ani, tidak ada yang harus minta maaf dan dimaafkan. Bayangkan saja itu sebagai kenangan masa remaja kita yang labil."

'Apa itu sekedar kenangan lalu yang akan terlupakan?. Apa perasaan cintaku juga dianggap begitu?.' Siwon tenggelam dengan lamunannya. Sedangkan kibum terdiam menikmati tempat yang sangat special dihidupnya.

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang harus diluruskan lagi diantara kita. Aku pulang duluan." Siwon tersadar akan lamunannya dan melihat kibum yang sudah berdiri.

"Annyeong siwon." Setelah memberikan senyumnya kibum mulai berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. Sedangkan siwon..

GREP

Kibum terkejut saat tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba dipeluk dari belakang oleh siwon dengan erat. "Ada apa siwon?"

"Khajimma." Pelan dan lirih yang terdengar oleh telinga kibum saat siwon mengucapkan kata itu tepat disamping telinganya.

"Tapi ini sudah hampir malam. Aku harus pulang."

"Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan kibum, siwon terus melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tidakkah kau tau, 6 tahun ini kau membuat aku gila dengan mencari informasi tentangmu."

"Wo-wonnie~ya" kibum mulai bingung dengan situasi ini. Tubuh siwon sudah bergetar dan dia seperti melihat de javu saat terakhir dia berbicara dengan siwon sebelum kecelakaan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Dimana kau sekarang? Apa kau bahagia tanpa aku? Apa cintamu untukku sudah hilang? Apa kau sudah melupakanku? Aku gila dengan semua pertanyaan tentangmu dan aku gila selalu memanggil namamu ditempat ini."

TES

Air mata kibum ikut mengalir mendengar semua yang diucapan siwon. Tidak taukah siwon bahwa kibum juga menderita tanpanya saat awal-awal membuka mata. Dan melanjutkan hidup dalam kesalahpahaman selama bertahun-tahun.

"Aku berharap kau kembali kesini datang dengan senyum yang indah seperti dulu. Aku sudah terbiasa denganmu didekatku seperti dulu dan kau yang selalu menghiburku disaat aku terpuruk. Tapi kau tidak pernah datang Kibum"

"KAU YANG PERGI MENINGGALKANKU CHOI!" kibum berteriak dan melepaskan pelukan siwon. "Aku kembali kesini 3 tahun berturut-turut dan menunggu disini disaat tahun baru, awal musim gugur, saat hari ulangtahunmu. Aku yang selalu berharap kau datang. Tapi apa? Tidak pernah ada choi siwon yang datang untukku. Sejak dulu tidak ada Choi Siwon yang hanya melihatku. KAU TAU!"

CUP

Ciuman dan lumatan lembut diberikan siwon mampu membuat kibum yang awalnya memberontak perlahan tenang dan mulai menikmatinya bahkan membalas ciuman manis itu. Lama mereka saling bertaut, melepaskan semua rasa rindu dan cinta yang selama ini mereka pendam dan kubur dalam-dalam.

Kedua mata itu saling pertatapan dan saling menyelami perasaan satu sama lain. "Yang tidak kamu tau selama ini adalah, hanya kibummie yang aku lihat, selama ini hanya kibummie yang selalu aku impikan, dan hanya kibummie yang aku cintai dari awal aku melihatnya."

"Kau..bohong."

"Anio. Cintaku tercipta dari keajaiban darimu. Semakin lama semakin besar tanpa berani aku mengatakannya. Memang terdengar aneh tapi inilah kenyataannya kibummie" Digenggamnya tangan kibum erat.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya wonnie. Tapi sudah ada orang lain yang juga mencintaiku dan mengharapkan hidup bahagia bersamaku."

"Bagaimana denganku bummie? Bahkan aku sudah mengharapkanmu sejak aku masih berumur 8 tahun. Dan seandainya saja kesalah pahaman itu tidak terjadi kau pasti sudah menjadi milikku."

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak ingin sakit lagi."

"Kembali lah dan aku berjanji tidak ada rasa sakit yang akan kamu rasakan yang ada hanya kebahagiaan kita. Aku mohon."

"Tapi..."

"Aku tau kamu juga mencintaiku kan Kibummie?" Siwon merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sudah kibum tau pasti apa isinya.

"Aku selalu membawa ini sejak malam sebelum kecelakaan itu. Aku sudah berniat mengikatmu, menjadikan kamu milikku, menjadi pendampingku untuk selamanya dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku. Would you merry me Kim Kibum?"

Cincin putih berhias batu sapphire blue itu sangat cantik. Bohong jika kibum mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bahagia, bohong jika kibum mengatakan dia tidak menginginkannya. Ini adalah impian kibum yang menjadi kenyataan.

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu kibum." Siwon menatap kibum dalam dan dipenuhi dengan kecemasan.

Air mata kibum telah mengalir menggambarkan suasana hatinya yang sangat tidak menentu saat ini. "Siwonnie aku memang masih mencintaimu tapi ...

"Ternyata kamu disini kibum?" sebuah suara menghentikan kalimat kibum dan membuat yeoja cantik itu gugup seketika.

"Ch-chwang? A-ada apa?"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya? Aku mencarimu kamana-mana. Apa yang kamu lakukan disini hanya berdua saja dengan siwon-shi ?" changmin berjalan mendekat dan terkejut dengan posisi siwon ditambah lagi melihat cincin yang disodorkan pada kibum.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kibum jelaskan ini? Kau sedang dilamar oleh siwon-shi?" tiba-tiba nada suara changmin naik beberapa oktaf.

"Chwang ini...

"Aku tidak mau dengar kibum. Cepat katakan yang seharusnya dan kita pulang."

"Aku masih menunggu jawabanmu Kibummie?"

Saat ini kibum benar-benar bingung. Disatu sisi dia memang mencintai siwon tapi disatu sisi lagi changmin sudah banyak membantunya selama ini dan selalu baik padanya.

"Kibummie~" nada memelas siwon makin terdengar lirih ditelinga kibum.

"Siwonnie, kita selesaikan saja ini. Maafkan aku siwon." Kibum diam lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada changmin.

"Kibummie."

.

1 years letter

Lonceng gereja kembali berdentang sangat indah. Nuansa biru dan putih mendominasi hiasan gereja untuk hari yang sangat membahagiakan ini. Apalagi untuk seorang yeoja cantik bermarga Kim ini yang sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan kebahagian dari seorang namja yang sangat mencintainya.

"Eonni apa aku terlihat cantik? Apa chwang akan semakin mencintaiku?" seorang yeoja cantik sedang merapikan gaunnya sebelum pintu gereja terbuka.

"Ne, kamu selalu terlihat cantik. Dan chwang pasti akan semakin mencintaimu." Jawab sang eonni.

"Yha eonni! Eonni tidak boleh lagi memanggil dia chwang. Yang boleh hanya aku sekarang. Atau akan ada yang cemburu nanti." Protesnya

"Yha! Yha! Sudahlah kalian ini, pintu ini terbuka (mempelai wanita memasuki ruangan) jalanlah Minri~ah." Perintah tuan Kim (Appa Kibum) sambil menggandeng anaknya yang cantik.

"Ne ajhussi." Minri tersenyum dan memasuki ruangan disusul dengan kangin dan kibum yang bejalan dibelakangnya.

Changmin yang berada didepan sontak membulatkan matanya melihat yeoja cantik yang dicintainya berjalan dengan sangat anggun... Tapi, mungkin hanya changmin yang berfikir dia adalah yeoja tercantik karena para undangan lain tentu saja menganggap mempelai wanitalah yeoja tercantik pada hari ini. Apalagi untuk seorang namja kekar yang sudah menunggu yeoja tercintanya didepan altar.

"Jaga dan cintai anakku Siwon."

"Ne, aboji."

"Kita mulai saudara sekalian. Choi Siwon, bersediakah anda mencintai, menyayangi, membimbing dan melindungi mempelai anda dalam keadaan senang atau susah, kaya maupun miskin hingga maut memisahkan kalian."

"Ne, saya bersedia." Jawab siwon mantap dengan menatap wajah cantik kibum-nya

"Kim Kibum, bersediakah anda mencintai, menyayangi, mendampingi dan melayani mempelai anda dalam keadaan senang atau susah, kaya maupun miskin hingga maut memisahkan kalian."

"Ne, saya bersedi." Jawab Kibum dengan linangan air mata bahagia.

"Baiklah. Dengan tuhan sebagai saksinya. Kalian telah menjadi suami dan istri."

Bahagia...itulah yang tergambar pada semua orang yang hadir dalam acara ini. Tahun ini seorang malaikat kecil telah hadir dalam keluarga YeWook dan akan disusul dengan KyuMin beberapa bulan lagi. Pernikahan Siwon dan Kibum yang sangat meriah dan akan disusul juga dengan pernikahan Changmin dan Kim Minri beberapa bulan kedepan. Mereka semua berbahagia dalam cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu dan berjanji akan selalu memberikan kebahagian tanpa adanya rasa sakit didalamnya" – Choi Siwon

"Aku mencintaimu dan akan terus seperti itu walau apapun yang jadi pada dirimu dan kita nanti." – Choi Kibum

.

.

END.

.

**Epilog~**

"Siwonnie, kita selesaikan saja ini. Maafkan aku siwon." Kibum diam lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada changmin.

"Kibummie."

PLTAK !

"AWW! Kibummie appooo... Yha! Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku?" tanya changmin kaget dengan pukulan tiba-tiba kibum.

"Kita hentikan saja ini tuan Shim Changmin yang terhormat." Jawab kibum dengan ketus dan makin membuat siwon bingung.

Kibum menatap siwon dalam lalu perlahan tersenyum dengan lembut dan indah. "Aku mencintaimu dari dulu, sekarang bahkan aku rasa sampai nanti. Dan menjadi pendampingmu, hidup bersamamu selamanya adalah impian terbesarku Wonnie... I DO, jadikan aku milikmu siwonnie." Kalimat terakhir kibum membuat siwon makin tidak percaya, bukankah dia baru saja ditolak tadi?

"Benarkah kibummie? Lalu bagaimana dengan changmin?"

"Hahahahahahahaha...kau bodoh Choi Siwon. Hahahaha..." tawa menggema dan hinaann changmin membuat siwon mengerti dengan hinaanya.

"Semua yang dikatakan changmin tidak benar wonnie. Dia memang melamarku minggu lalu tapi aku sudah menolaknya dan aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan menemui orang yang aku cintai diacara pernikahan kyuhyun."

"Aku sakit hati mendengar itu. Lalu aku mengajak bummie dan kyuhyun bertaruh. Jika orang yang cintai kibum dan menurut kyuhyun orang itu juga mencintai kibum itu menyerah saat tau kibum sudah bertunangan maka kibum harus segera pulang ke Jepang dan menerima lamaranku." Kibum dan Changmin menjelaskan masalahnya secara bergantian.

"Tarima kasih untuk tidak menyerah dan tidak membiarkan aku kembali pergi Wonnie. Aku mencintaimu."

GREP

Siwon menarik kibum dalam pelukan hangatnya secara tiba-tiba. "Walau aku sedikit kesal karena dibohongi tapi itu tak apa asal kau percaya padaku dan mau menjadi milikku. Nado saranghae kibummie."

"Aku memang mencintai Kibum, tapi melihatnya bahagia adalah yang paling aku inginkan. Jadi tolong jaga Kibum kami dengan baik Choi Siwon."

"Itu pasti dan terima kasih changmin-shi." Bersamaan dengan itu sebuah cincin indah telah melingkar manis dijari indah seorang Kim Kibum yang sudah resmi terikat bersama Choi Siwon.

.

**_Tetaplah seperti itu_**  
**_Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi_**  
**_Sepertinya kita telah terbiasa satu sama lain_**  
**_Tetaplah seperti itu_**

**(TAEMIN – STEP_Prime Minister and )**

.

A/N : #BOW

Mian karena kelamaan update chap akhirnya. Snowie pergi keluar kota dan nggak bawa lappy jadi nggak bisa lanjut. Gimana ceritanya...maaf lagi kalau endingnya kurang gereget. Snowie akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.  
Dan terima kasih semua reader yang sudah mau baca dan ripiu ff ini. Terima kasih banyak #BOWAGAIN.  
Untuk yang terakhir, snowie minta ripiunya. Dan sampai jumpa di ff SiBum yang lain.

.

**Taemin (SHINee) - Steps (****발걸음****) [Prime Minister and I OST] **

(Na honja georeosseo)  
**_Aku berjalan sendirian_**

(Neoui balgeoreum ttara hamkke geotdeon i gil)  
**_Dijalan kecil ini dimana aku dulu berjalan dengan langkah-langkahmu_**

(Gabyeowojin nae maeum)  
**_Hatiku terasa lebih ringan_**

(Uri hamkke i gil barawatdeon manheun nal)  
**_Hari-hari dimana kita melihat ke jalan kecil ini bersama_**

(Eolmana gireosseonni)  
**_Betapa jauhnya itu terasa_**

(Deo manhi himdeureosseotdeon geonneoyeotgetji)  
**_Aku yakin dulu kau pasti berjuang bahkan lebih keras_**

(Iri wajullae)  
**_Akankah kau datang kesini?_**

(Han georeum deo gakkai dagaon dwi)  
**_Setelah kau mengambil selangkah lebih dekat_**

(Geuthorok meoreotdeon mankheum nae ane deureowa)  
**_Datang kepadaku sebanyak yang dulu kau lakukan_**

(Sorichyeo neol bulleo bollae sumgyeowatdeon nareul boajwo)  
**_Aku ingin berteriak dan memanggilmu_**

(Maeumi jeonhaejyeo gadeuk neukkyeojidorok)  
**_Lihat aku, yang telah kusembunyikan_**

(Ibyeoreun uriegeneun ajik anirago malhaejwo)  
**_Katakan kepadaku bahwa ini belum waktunya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal_**

(Seodulji anheulke ijeya sijagin geol)  
**_Aku takkan mendesak, ini hanya telah dimulai sekarang_**

(Geudaero meomulleojwo)  
**_Tetaplah seperti itu_**

(Nana nana nana nana nana nana)

(Dasin tteonajimayo nae gyeotheseo)  
**_Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi_**

(Na na na na na na)

(Urin seoroege gideuryeo jina bwa)  
**_Sepertinya kita telah terbiasa satu sama lain_****  
**  
(Iri wajullae)  
**_Akankah kau datang kesini?_**

(Mabeop cheoreom ireonnan i sarangi)  
**_Sebuah cinta yang terbentuk seperti keajaiban_**

(Dasineun apheuji anhke nae ane deureowa)  
**_Datanglah kepadaku agar kau takkan pernah tersakiti lagi_**

(Sorichyeo neol bulleo bollae sumgyeowatdeon nareul boajwo)  
**_Aku ingin berteriak dan memanggilmu_**

(Maeumi jeonhaejyeo gadeuk neukkyeojidorok)  
**_Lihat yang telah kusembunyikan_**

(Ibyeoreun uriegeneun ajik anirago malhaejwo)  
**_Katakan kepadaku bahwa ini belum waktunya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal_**

(Seodulji anheulke ijeya sijagin geol)  
**_Aku takkan mendesak, ini hanya telah dimulai sekarang_**

(Geudaero meomulleojwo)  
**_Tetaplah seperti itu_**

(Nana nana nana nana nana nana)

(Dasin tteonajimayo nae gyeotheseo)  
**_Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi_**

(Na na na na na na)

(Urin seoroege gideuryeo jina bwa)  
**_Sepertinya kita telah terbiasa satu sama lain_**

(Geudaero meomulleojwo)  
**_Tetaplah seperti itu_**


End file.
